londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Tuesday 6th September 2016' *Brent Reservoir: 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Lapwing, 15 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 3 Swift (Brent Birders) *Purfleet: 9 Yellow-legged Gull, 8 Great Black-backed Gull, 39 Teal, 3 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: 4 Yellow Wagail over (M.Lewis) 'Monday 5th September 2016' * Alexandra Park: Spotted Flycatcher cricket scrub, Skylark on Western perimeter of cricket pitches and Wheatear on Southern perimeter (Gareth Richards) * Brookmill Park: 20 House Martin, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam); Little Egret (Tom Moulton) * Epping Forest, High Beach area: 4 Tawny Owls calling 15.00-16.00 (JW Davies) * Kingston: 2 Little Egrets flying over KT2 towards Richmond at 7:45pm (Phil Davies) * Lake Farm, Hayes: 2 Wheatears, 15+ Linnets, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap. (Sue Giddens) * London Wetland Centre: 1 Whinchat - marsh, 40 Reed Warbler- 25 migrants on the marsh (dropping in during the murky morning weather and feeding along the ditches), 10 Sedge Warbler -marsh, 1 Kingfisher -sheltered lagoon, 5 Swallow - feeding over the main lake, 12+ Chiffchaff - wildside, south route, 1 Willow Warbler - wildside (WWT website). 1f Blackcap, 2 Common and 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Reed Bunting, 4 Common Snipe, 2 Wheatear, 1 Peregrine on Ch. X, 1 Hobby hunting dragonflies, Whinchat on east side grazing marsh, 9 singing Cetti's warbler, at least 10 calling Chiffchaff, 2 partial eclipse but fully-winged male Mandarin (Martin Honey) *Mudchute: evening - Pied Flycatcher (Paddocks), Willow Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff (Nick Senior) * Oxleas Wood: 3 Hobby, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ron Turner) * Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Goldcrest & 3 Goldfinch - '' a bit of a waste time (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Marshes RSPB: '''Caspian Gull' 3cy (different bird from Saturday - pics here), Sanderling, 34 Ringed Plover, Greenshank, 30+ Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Dunlin, 5 Snipe, 3 Common Sandpiper, 4 Curlew, Redshank, 3 Oystercatchers, Hobby, 15+ Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Wheatear, 3 Willow Warbler, Yellow Wagtail (Dante Shepherd) * Richmond Park: 2 Hobby - ad and juv, Buzzard, Water Rail heard, Snipe over, 7''' Little Owl heard- at separate locations, Kingfisher, c60 Sand Martin, c40 Swallow - three pairs bred with one brood still in a nest, '''Tree Pipit - Hawthorn Valley, 2 Wheatear, 8 Whinchat, 2 Stonechat, 2 Redstart '''- male and juv still in paddocks, '''Grasshopper Warbler - Lawn Field, 3 Sedge Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 16 Whitethroat, 10 Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warbler, c230 Starling left roost, c30 Goldfinch, 31 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur). 2 Spotted Flycatcher - Sawyer's Hill (M.Lewis).1 Hobby catching dragonflies, 2 Little Owls calling, 8 Meadow Pipits, 30+House Martins (Pen Ponds), 4 Whinchats, 1 female Common Redstart, 10 Swallows, Chiffchaff (Holly Lodge). (Nick B). * Swanscombe Marsh : 4 juv Little Ringed Plover, 5 Stonechat, 1 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Arctic Tern, 3 Common Tern, 2 Wheatear, 3 Whinchat, 7 Common Whitethtoat, 2 Reed Bunting, 1 Cetti's Warbler ( heard ), Bearded Tit ( heard ), 2 Raven, 1 Common Redstart, 1 Peregrine Falcon (on P&G site jetty, Essex), 2 Skylark. (Roger Keith). * Tottenham Marshes: 2 Spotted Flycatchers, juv Whinchat, pr Sparrowhawk, Sedge Warbler, 4 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Chiffchaff (Lol Bodini) * Walthamstow Lockwood Reservoir: 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Wheatear (Jamie Partridge), Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, Warwick Reservoir: Lesser Whitethroat and Willow Warbler. (Simon Worsfold) * Wanstead Flats: 3''' Pied Flycatcher''' (2 SSSI, 1 Long Wood/enclosure), 7 Spotted Flycatcher '''(1 SSSI/6 Long Wood), '''5 Common Redstart, 5 Whinchat (plus 2 reported in the park),' 5 Wheatear, Tree Pipit,' 3 Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Common Sandpiper, 10 + Willow Warbler, 30 + Chiffchaff, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 20 + Common Whitethroat, 2 Skylark, 10 + House Martin, 4 Swallow, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 30 + Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 2 Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck (Nick Croft/John Whele/Simon Raper et al) * Waterlow Park: Green Sandpiper over SW 1630 (Francis Tusa) 'Sunday 4th September 2016' *Alexandra Park: Spotted Flycather, cricket shrub, practice nets end, 11.30. (Greg Smith). 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Skylark, Willow Warbler (APOG) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Black-tailed Godwit, Snipe, 2 Lapwing, 11 Common Sandpiper, 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Swift (Andrew Self); 2 Kingfishers, Mandarin, 2 Shovelers, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Green Woodpeckers, Teals, Coal Tit, Lesser and Common Whitethroat, Willow Warblers and Chiffchaffs, 2 male Blackcaps - 16:00 (Simon Worsfold) *Kew Gardens: 2 Hobby ad & juv (Ian bradshaw) *KGV Res: Shelduck, redhead Smew, 2 Turnstones, juv Knot, 2 Dunlin, 3 Ringed Plover, 10 Common Sandpipers, 150 Swallows, 5 Wheatears, 2 Yellow Wagtails, Grey Wagtail (Sean Huggins); Slavonian Grebe, Hobby (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Whinchat, 2 Wheatear, 1 Hobby, 1 Common Sandpiper, 10 House Martin, 1 Swift, 1 Kingfisher (WWT Website) *Mudchute: 2 House Martin, Wheatear, Garden Warbler, 8 Chiffchaff; late aft tiercel Peregrine predated Monk Parakeet, Ringed Plover over E, 3 Swallows, Yellow Wagtail over, 1st autumn/fem Common Redstart (Nick Senior) *Oxleas Wood: Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Nuthatch, Chiffchaf, f Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker & Tawny Owl calling (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 3 Goldfinch & 95 Ring-necked Parakeet over south-south-east (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 1 Sandwich Tern, 1 Turnstone, juv Arctic Tern, 10 Ringed Plover, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, juv Marsh Harrier, 1 Greenshank, 73 Teal, 18 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Common Tern, 1 Dunlin, 841 Black-headed Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Redbridge Lakes, Woodford Bridge: Red Kite (site first). Flew over being mobbed by an angry flock of corvids (Alan Hobson). *Richmond Park: 3 Whinchat (the Bog), 2 Redstart (male and juv, Holly/Bog Lodge paddocks), 2 House Martin, 1 Willow Warbler (Hugh Bradshaw); 1 Whinchat, 3 Stonechat, 2 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, 100+ House Martin, 10 Sand Martin, 15 Swallow - all Pen Ponds area ( Steve Woolfenden) *Stratford, Olympic Park: 2 Wheatear '''in mountain bike track area near Velodrome, 2 Kingfisher (Stuart Fisher) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 50 Shelduck, 150 Starling, '''70 House Sparrow, Snipe, 19 Little Egret, Kestrel, Marsh Harrier, Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 100 Greylag, 40 Teal, 10 Shoveler, 51 Gadwall, Spotted Redshank, 20 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Ruff, 20 Lapwing, 138 Goldfinch, House Martin, Pied Wagtail, Reed Bunting, Common Gull, Stock Dove, Hobby, 4 Wigeon (Samuel Levy) *Staines Moor: 5 Whinchat, Yellow Wagtail, 30+ Sand Martin, Hobby, 2 Kestrel, 1 Buzzard (Paul Goodman) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Buzzard, up to 3 Hobby (Ad + juv seen well together; juv playfully jousting with Jackdaws + briefly chasing Stock Dove), m Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, c10 Stock Dove, 2 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 2 Swallow, Whitethroat, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Whinchat, Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 1 Mandarin (Dave Warby) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 Wheatear, 2 Spotted Flycatchers, Hobby', '''20 Swifts still feeding over Banbury, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroats, 4 Willow Warblers (David Bradshaw, Lol Bodini, Jamie Partridge) *Wanstead Flats: '''3 Pied Flycatcher, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Whinchat, 1 f Redstart, 2 Wheatear, '''2 Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Common Sandpiper, Peregrine Falcon, Kestrel, 15+ Gadwall, Shoveler (Wanstead Birders et al); '''Redstart' reported by Capel Rd this morning at 9:00 *Wanstead Park: Treecreeper (Jonathan Lethbridge) 'Saturday 3rd September 2016' *A406 (North Finchley): 39 Starling, 6 Goldfinch, Pied Wagtail, 1 Carrion Crow (Samuel Levy) *Alexandra Park: Spotted Flycatcher, Yellow Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 juvenile Willow Warbler, 8+ Chiffchaff, 8+ Blackcap, Common Whitethroat (Bruce Carson, Gareth Richards, Bob Warts, Trevor) *Brent Reservoir: Annual Autumn Bird Count Day - Mandarin, 6 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Egret, Water Rail, Hobby, Peregrine, Black-tailed Godwit, 15 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Snipe, 4 Lapwing, 9 Swift, 6 Swallow, House Martin, Sand Martin, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Common Whitethroat, 8 Blackcap, 30 Chiffchaff, 6 Willow Warbler, Spotted Flycatcher (Brent Birders) - 74 species by 13.20 (last year's daily total =70). *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Claybury Park, Woodford Bridge: juvenile Wheatear - first one I've ever seen here in the 16 years that I've lived close by, and not aware of any reported here before, either. It was in the hawthorn-and-grassy scrubland, around 400 yards south-east of the mansion and 100 yards west of the large pond. Also 2 Chiffchaffs, Grey Heron (Alan Hobson). *Crossness: Garganey on scrape from hide, Hobby juv flew E at 14:55, 2 Whinchat, Wheatear juv, 2 Common Sandpiper, c6 Common Tern, 3 Gadwall, 2 Chiffchaff (John Archer) *KGV Reservoir: Goldeneye, 9 Black-tailed Godwit flew north at 0702hrs, 2 Dunlin, 9 Ringed Plover, 15+ Common Sandpiper, 1w Mediterranean Gull, Yellow Wagtail, 4 Wheatear, 4 Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: Peregrine on Charing Cross Hospital, 2 Common Snipe, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Swift, several House Martin & Sand Martins, 1 Wheatear dropped in with a rain shower (late afternoon, pair on GM Res Lagoon bank, male in excellent colour), numerous Chiffchaff, 1m Blackcap, family group of Reed Warbler (Martin Honey, E. Garcia, A. Innes, B. Page, M. Hare) *Millwall Outer Dock: 4 Sandwich Terns W 17.20, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad, 2 juv/1cy), 2 Chiffchaff (Nick Senior) *Pinner: Tawny Owls - three at least - calling behind house at 5am (Richard Francis). *Purfleet: 3 Sandwich Tern, 17 Yellow-legged Gull, 64 Teal, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Dunlin (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Caspian Gull 3cy, 3 Sandwich Tern, 2 Greenshank, 4 Snipe, 5 Common Sandpiper, 1 Curlew, 1 Oystercatcher, 3 Buzzard, 2 Hobby, 4 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Willow Warbler, 11 Wheatear, 20+ Yellow-legged Gull, 50+ Teal (Dante Shepherd); 10 Hobbies, 30 Black-tailed Godwits, 8 Greenshanks, 5 Ruffs (Ian Bradshaw) Caspo pics here *Richmond Park: 3 Tree Pipits Conduit Wood in tall oaks then dropped into lone Hawthorn by dog bathing pond, few minutes later flew S over Sidmouth Wood with one briefly landing in oak 11.23, 1 Whinchat near gorse enclosures, 1 Hobby ad over and 1 Common Buzzard, also 2 Whinchat on Bog (Franko J Maroevic); also Wheatear, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Swallow, 6+ House Martin, Sand Martin, 2 Whitethroat, 30 Small Copper (most on Ragwort flowers) + probably new for park 2 or 3 Willow Emerald Damselflies (recent colonist + reported on nearby Wimbledon Common in 2015/16) (Neil Anderson); Kingfisher, juv Peregrine Upper Pen Pond (S Woolfenden) *Staines Moor: 1 Whinchat (swamp), 1 Wheatear (beside Colne), 1-2 Hobby, 1-2 Common Buzzard, 1 Little Egret, 33 Linnet, 51 Swallow, 51 House Martin, 24 Sand Martin and 196 Red Admiral butterflies (Lee Dingain) *Stoneleigh Broadway: 1 Common Buzzard low e over mobbed by corvids 10:10 (Neil Batten) *Surbiton Cemetery: Yellow Wagtail (Nick Tanner). *Totteridge Valley: Folly Farm, hunting Peregrine Falcon chasing Crows (Tony Clancy) *Victoria Park: Wheatear, 2 Swallow, 2 Chiffchaff, f Sparrowhawk (Harry Harrison) *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Whinchat, 1 Yellow Wagtail (cattle field), 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Common Whitethroat, 13+ Blackcap, 4 Willow Warbler, 20+ Chiffchaff, 60+ Linnet, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Swallow, 6 House Martin (Stuart Fisher) *Walhamstow Reservoirs: 3 Spotted Flycatcher, Garden Warbler, juv Yellow-legged Gull, juv Great Black-backed Gull, 5/6 Swifts (Jamie Partridge, Lol Bodini, David Bradshaw ) (pics here) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Whinchat, 2 Common Redstart '''(1w/f type), '''Pied Flycatcher (in birches SSSI), 5 Spotted Flycatcher, Wheatear, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler 0800-1000 (Tony Brown/Jono Lethbridge/Bob Vaughan); 30+ Gadwall, 6 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 3 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 4 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 350+ Starling, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Swallow, 14+ House Martin (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 6 Great Crested Grebe (4 young), 7 Little Grebe, 3 Little Egret, Kingfisher, 3 Gadwall, Shoveler, 6 Stock Dove, Hobby, 2 Willow Warbler, Goldcrest, 2 House Martin, Swallow, Grey Wagtail 1w (Nick Croft) *Wembley (HA9): 2 Peregrine (ad. m and f) over garden in afternoon (Joe Taylor). *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail, Common Sandpiper, 10 Shoveler, 2 Swift, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler); 2 Common Sandpiper and Kingfisher p.m. (Frank Nugent). 'Friday 2nd September 2016' *Alexandra Park: Tree Pipit SW 0705 over cricket scrub, also Skylark, Willow Warbler, 2 Egyptian Geese Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Barnes, Thames at Barn Elms: Caspian Gull 2nd winter, Yellow-legged Gull juv into 1st winter, Swift S. (R.Kaye) *Beddington Farmlands: 7 Common Sandpiper, 9 Snipe, 5 Green Sandpiper, 20+ Lapwing, 2 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 20+ Chiffchaff, 4 Reed Warbler, 3 Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 65 Teal, 15 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 1 Nuthatch (BFBG) a few pics herehttp://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/2016/09/a-few-migrants.html *Brent Reservoir: Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Lapwing, 2 Snipe, 7 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, Peregrine, Hobby, 6 Swift, 23 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, Reed Warbler (Andrew Self); 3pm onwards as above plus House Martin, Sand Martin, Swallow, Kingfisher, c.100 Shoveler flock overhead; also saw a Hornet and a Fox (Ben Epstein) *Crossness: Garganey on scrape in front of main hide (Steve Carter per JA) *Orchard Estate Lewisham: 10+ House Martin south 17.55 (Conrad Ellam) *Pinner (HA5): 3 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, 3 Long-tailed Tit & 2 Coal Tit. Later; a few unidentified bats (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: juv Arctic Tern, 28 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Greenshank, 45 Teal, 1 Tree Pipit east, 1 Common Sandpiper, juv Peregrine (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, briefly chased by a Chiffchaff in Hawthorn valley late am, may have flown into Conduit Wood (Franko J Maroevic) *Sutcliffe Park: Little Grebe, 2 Tufted Duck, Stock Dove, Reed Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Swanscombe Marsh: 5 Common Sandpiper, 2 Wheatear, 2 Raven, 2 Whinchat, 1 Redshank, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Stonechat, 1 Reed Bunting (Roger Keith). *Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Red Kite, adult male Common Redstart, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, f Mandarin (Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Wheatear, 1 Yellow Wagtail over, 1 Green Sandpiper, 4 Willow Warblers (David Bradshaw, Jamie Partridge, Lol Bodini, Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Pied Flycatcher, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (all in birch wood in SSSI), 3 Whinchat, Tree Pipit, 'Grey Wagtail, 2 Willow Warbler, 20+ Chiffchaff, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Goldcrest, 13+ House Martin, Skylark, 20+ Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 7 Teal, 2 Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck, 5 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/Marco Johnson) *Woodberry Wetlands: Yellow Wagtail, 2 Common Sandpiper, 7 Shoveler, 22 Gadwall, Yellow-legged Gull, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Woodford Green: Hobby over house at 7.15pm (Ken Murray) 'Thursday 1st September 2016 *Alexandra Park: Skylark western perimeter, Swallows, commoner warblers (Dominic Mitchell, Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Bentley Priory: Tree Pipit - first ever on site (Richard Francis). *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 5 Arctic Terns circled high calling at 09:55 then flew west (John Archer) *Brookmill Park: 2 Little Egret, 2 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher, Nuthatch (Conrad Ellam) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Wheatear, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Swallow nw, 4 Chiffchaff (incl. 1 with metal leg ring) 1 Herring Gull (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Peregrine, 3 House Martin, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (observer?); 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Hobby hunting over marsh (Jim Fell) *Middlesex filter beds: Kingfisher perched by then flying along River Lea 14:00 (Sue Barry) *Mill Hill (Green Avenue): Red Kite and Buzzard (Simon Worsfold) *Purfleet: 19 Yellow-legged Gull, 52 Teal, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Sand Martin, 1 Grey Wagtail (Fraser Simpson) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 2 Caspian Gull (2cy + 1cy), 1 Whinchat, 1 Arctic Tern, 4 Common Sandpiper, 7+ Wheatear, 10+ Yellow Wagtail, 2 Hobby, 30+ Yellow-legged gull (Dante Shepherd) Pics here * Staines Moor: 4 Hobbies, 10 Kestrels, 2 Sparrowhawks, 2 Buzzards, Cetti's Warbler, Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroats, Blackcap, Linnets (NickB). * Staines Reservoir: 2 Wheatears, Goldeneye, Red Kite, Hobby (NickB and other observers). *Swanscombe Marsh: 3 Yellow Wagtail over, Little Egret, 11 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, 10 Common Sandpiper, Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Common Tern, 5 Stonechat, 7 Cetti's Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, 8 Common Whitethroat, 7 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, Raven; also 3 Clouded Yellow (Andrew Self) *Totteridge Valley: Wheatear, 4 Buzzards, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Mandarins and several Swallows. (Simon Worsfold). Possible Rough-legged Buzzard at 1430 - distant view, common buzzard-like but clear white base of tail, generally pale underside. Rising from valley, then away west (Andrew Bailey). *Trent Park: Red Kite, first-winter Spotted Flycatcher (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: 4 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, 8 Goldfinch, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Nuthatch, f Pheasant and 3 young, Stock Dove(s), Jackdaw(s) (Pete Lowman / Bob Husband). *Walthamstow Marsh: Wheatear, Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Spotted Flycatcher (James Palmer) *Wanstead Flats: 1-2 Common Redstart, Whinchat, Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Skylark, 2 Willow Warbler, 15+ Chiffchaff, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 25+ Gadwall, 8 Teal, 4 Shoveler, 4 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe, 3 Swallow, 10+ House Martin (Nick Croft) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}